Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (9 - 7 \times 1)) \times 8 $
$ = (4 + (9 - 7)) \times 8 $ $ = (4 + (2)) \times 8 $ $ = (4 + 2) \times 8 $ $ = (6) \times 8 $ $ = 6 \times 8 $ $ = 48 $